Bad Moon Rising
by Uki96
Summary: La famille Original débarque à Beacon Hills, mais une meute de loup se trouve déjà sur ces terres. Entre les deux races, les rapprochements sont particuliers, mais lorsque la pleine lune se lève, tout change. Slash. Elijah/Peter. Young!Derek/Kol
1. Chapter 1

Bon… alors c'est une première pour moi, je refais une fic, mais cette fois-ci oh miracle, j'ai des chapitres en avance, et j'ai mis du temps à me décider avant de poster… mais bon… arrive un moment où il faut se lancer n'est-ce pas ?

**Rating : **M…. pas tout de suite… enfin bon… autant le mettre dès le début XD

**Disclaimer :** Ben euh… Teen Wolf et The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas…

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Klaus Mikaelson ouvrit lentement les cercueils disposés en cercle autour de lui, observant avec amour les corps de ses frères et sœur étendus, leurs peaux parcheminées et asséchées. Réfléchissant un instant, le vampire se retourna, avant de hausser un sourcil en direction de son grand frère.<p>

Elijah leva les yeux de son livre, observant son frère, avant de soupirer, et reposer son bouquin, s'avançant en direction des cercueils tout en lissant son costume impeccable.

« Niklaus, tu hésites encore ?

- Il faut me comprendre Elijah, la dernière fois qu'on lui a laissé la main libre, on s'est retrouvé avec un massacre à gérer, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en palabres avec les autorités de cette ville à propos des vampires.

- Kol saura se tenir, je m'en assurerai personnellement. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Les mots froids et implacables de son frère rassurèrent un peu Klaus, il avait tout de même un peu d'inquiétude à faire ressortir son petit frère Kol du cercueil après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait été en liberté, il s'était amusé à décorer le sapin de Noël d'un lycée avec des yeux humains en guise de boules et des guirlandes de chats attachés… encore vivants les félins… parce que Kol trouvait cela amusant.

Caressant affectueusement la joue de son frère, Klaus posa ensuite sa main sur la dague, réfléchissant un instant, avant de soupirer et de la retirer d'un coup sec.

Le vampire blond vénitien, attendit ensuite quelques minutes, avant de renifler avec ennui lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son jeune frère avait décidé de se laisser désirer.

« Elijah, je m'en vais voir comment les déménagements avancent dans la maison, arrange toi pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, je ne voudrais pas que notre dévoué père nous retrouve, maintenant que nous avons enfin réussi à mettre une assez bonne distance entre lui et nous.

- Rassure-toi, frère, je ne permettrais pas à Kol de venir se mettre en travers du bonheur de notre famille.

- J'espère pour toi, menaça Klaus, avant de détourner les talons et de partir d'un pas déterminé. »

Elijah referma son livre, avant de regarder d'un air indifférent l'endroit où se tenait son petit frère quelques instants plus tôt. Déposant son livre sur le cercueil de Finn, à en juger par l'odeur, Elijah s'approcha ensuite du corps de Kol, qui revenait lentement à la vie, ses veines disparaissant petit à petit.

Tendant la main pour redresser le nœud papillon de son frère, le vampire millénaire se prit de nostalgie, du temps où lui et sa famille pouvait encore se prétendre unis et innocents, mais c'était des siècles auparavant. Il ne désespérait pourtant pas de retrouver un semblant de ce bout de bonheur qu'ils avaient un jour put avoir.

Toujours et à jamais, c'était devenu la devise Mikaelson depuis le temps où ils étaient devenus vampires, et Elijah espérait tenir cette promesse, il prendrait sur lui pour essayer une nouvelle fois d'inculquer la morale et le respect dans la tête de Kol, pour ne pas avoir à l'enfermer de nouveau dans une boîte pour les deux prochains siècles.

Observant avec intérêt les veines disparaître lentement, Elijah alla prendre la poche de sang que Klaus avait prévu au cas où Kol se réveillerait trop vite, et qu'il aurait surement cherché pour un repas alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la ville où il était. Se retournant avec la poche dans les mains, Elijah haussa un sourcil, le cercueil était vide.

« Kol, s'il-te-plaît mon frère, ne vas pas énerver Klaus dès le premier jour, ce ne serait guère judicieux, sortit calmement le vampire, sondant l'espace de tous ses sens, essayant de repérer où Kol pouvait bien s'être caché. »

Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, son frère arriva en courant sur lui, avant de le plaquer contre un mur, plantant la dague dans sa main pour l'accrocher au mur.

« Tu peux parler Elijah, murmura vicieusement Kol en tournant lentement la dague, faisant légèrement grimacer son grand frère. Tu as toujours été le préféré de Klaus, la seule qui a toujours réussi à tenir avec toi c'était Rebekah et elle à nouveau dans le cercueil, grogna le plus jeune en regardant le cercueil où se trouvait sa sœur. Je suppose donc que des années à faire ton hypocrite auprès de notre cher frère t'ont finalement accordé une place de choix.

- Ce que tu dis est absolument consternant, Kol, affirma Elijah avec flegme, se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère avant de lui bloquer ses bras dans le dos et de lui murmurer dans l'oreille. J'ai toujours tout fait pour cette famille, ne va pas gâcher quinze ans de pourparlers avec Klaus sur ta libération anticipée en faisant une bêtise aujourd'hui. Sinon tu risques de retourner dans ce cercueil encore plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

La menace du cercueil fit sourire Kol, mais il se calma tout de même, relaxant ses muscles, alors que son frère le lâchait et lui retirait la poussière de son costume.

« Des vêtements propres t'attendent à l'étage supérieur, tu as de nouvelles bases à apprendre sur la vie aujourd'hui. »

N'accordant pas un regard à son frère, Elijah passa devant lui, avant de monter les escaliers et sortir de la cave de la nouvelle maison Mikaelson.

Rejoignant Klaus dans le hall de la maison, Elijah observant avec dédain les humains s'afférant à ranger leurs affaires.

« Messieurs, avertit Elijah. Ceci est un vase qui date de l'époque victorienne, si vous tenez à vos doigts je vous recommande de ne pas le laisser tomber. C'est compris ? »

Le ton froid et dénué d'émotion fit frissonner les deux humains qui hochèrent la tête rapidement, avant de doucement commencer à déplacer le vase jusqu'à la cheminée.

Klaus frappa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de venir tapoter les épaules de son frère.

« Elijah, ne va pas effrayer notre repas voyons, tu sais bien qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine, et on a plein de vases de cette époque.

- Celui-là me plait bien, fut la seule réponse d'Elijah, alors qu'il regardait son frère avec une affection évidente. Kol est réveillé, je lui ai donné du sang et de quoi se changer. »

Le sourire de Klaus se crispa légèrement, avant qu'il n'agrippe le bras de son frère pour l'emmener avec lui à l'extérieur, où la forêt était visible de leur perron.

« Tu vois cette ville ? murmura Klaus en montrant en bas de la route un rassemblement d'immeubles et de maisons. C'est la ville de Beacon Hills, il y a une meute de loup-garou, et probablement une ou deux sorcières, j'aimerais que Kol se mêle à la localité, et je sais qu'il tient les jeuteuses de sort en grande estime, arrange toi pour qu'il découvre si elles prévoient des tours contre notre famille, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elles savent que nous sommes là.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr mon frère ? demanda Elijah en haussant les sourcils et observant la ville en bas avec intérêt.

- La famille Mikaelson au complet qui voyage d'Albanie jusqu'à Beacon Hills ? Crois-moi, elles savent. Et je ne doute pas un instant que notre chère mère les a averties de là où elle se trouve actuellement. »

Elijah soupira face à la mention d'Esther, leur mère était quelque fois un peu envahissante, c'était pour cela que le cadet des Mikaelson ne faisait jamais confiance à ses géniteurs, son père comme sa mère avait plusieurs fois essayé de les empêcher d'être heureux, et ici ils avaient une chance unique de pouvoir à nouveau recommencer, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Mais pour le moment, le principal des soucis d'Elijah était d'abord de satisfaire ses frères Klaus d'abord, en lui apportant la preuve que Kol était digne de confiance et qu'il pouvait être maîtrisé, et ensuite Kol, en lui apportant la garanti que Klaus ne tenterait pas de le poignarder dans le dos à chaque occasion.

Croisant ses mains dans son dos, le vampire millénaire observa les sous-bois, avant de capter une lueur brillante entre deux arbres. Se précipitant à toute vitesse à l'endroit où la lumière était apparue, Elijah dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien, mais l'odeur d'un loup était très forte.

Triturant sa chevalière de jour d'un air concerné, le vampire s'en retourna lentement dans le manoir, les loups savaient que des vampires étaient sur leurs territoires, cela voulait dire que les Mikaelson allaient devoir jouer double-jeu, et Elijah se frotta la tempe en prévision des problèmes diplomatiques que Klaus allait causer.

Rejoignant l'intérieur qui commençait à se meubler doucement sous l'action de Klaus et ses esclaves humains, Elijah monta directement à l'étage, là où il espérait que Kol se trouverait, priant que, pour une fois dans sa vie, son frère aurait eu l'intelligence de ne pas partir et désobéir aux ordres de Klaus.

Heureusement pour lui, Kol était dans sa chambre, face à un miroir sur pied, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, observant avec intérêt, voir même surprise, les vêtements qui étaient disposés autour de lui.

« Kol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda calmement Elijah, observant son frère qui s'amusait à respirer chaque vêtement avant de les jeter à travers la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que cette matière ? demanda le plus jeune des Mikaelson en indiquant les jeans posés plus loin sur son lit.

- Du jean, inventé dans les années 50… 1850 si je me souviens bien… je n'ai pas vraiment suivi l'évolution de ces horreurs, c'est complètement déplacé et cela gratte horriblement.

- Ah bon ? Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enthousiasma Kol en indiquant des tshirts.

- Du synthétique, sortit son frère, toujours en gardant son calme olympien. Les humains ont enfin réussi à dépasser leur stade de primates immatures, et ont inventé une matière plus résistante, et très confortable si je puis me permettre.

- Elijah, ton humour n'a pas changé je vois, sortit Kol en souriant de toutes ses dents au reflet d'Elijah qui le regarda d'un air blasé.

- Mon cher frère, si tu voulais bien te dépêcher, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, et je crois bien que tu n'as pas fini de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- Fantastique ! Et quand est-ce que je pourrais me venger du traitement que m'a infligé Niklaus ? sortit le vampire d'un ton joyeux.

- Kol, commença Elijah. Ne va pas commencer à inventer des plans ridicules pour te venger de Klaus, essaye d'oublier ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Kol se retourna, avant de montrer ses canines, et de se précipiter sur Elijah, ses dents proche de la carotide de son frère qu'il menaçait.

« Ne viens pas me parler de pardon, Elijah. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir trois siècles arracher de ta vie. Trois siècles passé à pourrir dans un cercueil ! Je crois que j'ai le droit de me sentir offensé !

- Paix, Kol, se fit alors entendre Klaus, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'étant appuyé contre celle-ci. Ton frère n'y est pour rien dans ta punition, continua le vampire blond avec un grand sourire. Si tu t'étais comporté d'une meilleure manière, tu n'aurais pas eu une dague dans le cœur. »

Kol rangea ses canines, relâchant son frère, qui lissa son costume avant de lui donner un t-shirt gris et un pantalon.

« Tient, habille toi avec ça, et viens me rejoindre dans le salon après cela. Niklaus ? continua le vampire en s'adressant à son autre frère qui le regarda. Puis-je m'entretenir avec toi un instant ? »

Sans jeter un regard sur ses deux frères qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, le plus sage des Mikaelson redescendit les escaliers, appréciant de voir que la maison prenait forme, avant de se diriger vers le salon et de sortir d'une petite armoire une bouteille de cognac et deux verres.

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds vénitiens ne fut pas long à arriver, prenant le verre que son frère lui tendait, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et de croiser les jambes, attendant que son aîné ne prenne la parole.

« Niklaus, commença Elijah en se frottant la nuque d'un air concerné. Tu m'as parlé d'une meute de loups, est-ce que tu es allé les voir par hasard ? Juste au moins pour les avertir de notre présence ?

- Pourquoi cette question mon frère ? demanda Klaus avec un sourire surpris.

- Parce que la vermine nous a trouvé, et j'espère pour toi que tes protégés les clébards ne nous poseront pas de problèmes, ou alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre soin du problème. Je ne veux pas à avoir à gérer une crise inter-espèces en plus de ton pitoyable combat contre notre plus jeune frère. »

Elijah se tut, observant son petit frère et tournant lentement sa chevalière, attendant la réponse du vampire le plus craint au monde. Enfin, Klaus se leva, un air déterminé ayant remplacé le sourire, avant qu'il ne vienne placer ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Elijah, et le regarder avec un air grave.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles en personne rencontrer l'Alpha de cette meute, et lui proposer une paix pour le temps que nous soyons là. Si le loup refuse, extermine les jusqu'au dernier.

- Niklaus, commença Elijah.

- Je m'occuperai d'expliquer son rôle à Kol. Retrouve la trace des loups, et arrange-toi pour qu'ils comprennent que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal.

- Ils voudront une preuve de ce que tu avances Niklaus.

- S'ils connaissent notre famille, ta parole devrait largement leur suffire, après tout, tu es le plus vertueux d'entre nous mon frère. »

Klaus fit l'accolade à son frère, avant de le regarder à nouveau, et de reprendre son verre qu'il avait déposé sur une table et le vider d'un trait. Sortant du salon, il commença à crier des ordres en direction des deux déménageurs qui n'arrivaient pas à déplacer un meuble.

Resté seul dans le salon, le cadet Mikaelson souffla un bon coup, avant de lui aussi terminer son verre d'une traite, avant de sortir de la maison, pour se diriger vers l'orée de la forêt.

Avançant lentement dans les fourrés, le vampire respirait à pleins poumons les odeurs de la forêt, essayant d'isoler la senteur si particulière des loups. Elijah s'arrêta quand il sentit enfin la trace subtil d'un loup, et il se précipita, suivant la moindre trace qu'il le pouvait, slalomant entre les troncs, et sautant par-dessus les obstacles, jusqu'à arriver devant un immense manoir, qui empestait le loup.

Le vampire s'avança à découvert, prenant bien soin de défroisser son costume qui en avait pris pour son grade durant sa course entre les bois. Montant ensuite les marches du perron, le vampire frappa trois petits coups à la porte, et attendit tranquillement que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Le vampire entendit ensuite un boucan phénoménal venait de l'intérieur de la maison, des cris et des paroles étaient échangées à un débit trop rapide pour qu'il puisse en saisir le sens, et surtout, quelques grognements se faisaient entendre, mais le vampire n'avait pas peur, la morsure serait plus douloureuse que mortelle pour lui.

Enfin, un bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure parvint aux oreilles de l'immortel, avant qu'une porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une femme grande, aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux marron rehaussés d'une nuance écarlate.

« Bien le bonjour, fit la femme d'une voix douce mais non moins pourvue d'autorité. Que puis-je faire pour vous Elijah ? »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, avant de prendre la main que lui tendait la femme pour venir y déposer un léger baisemain.

« Ainsi vous me connaissez, commença le vampire en souriant légèrement. Très bien, cela m'évite l'ennui de vous expliquer mes méthodes n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire fait sur mes terres, et plus particulièrement, la famille la plus sanglante d'entre eux, continua la femme avec un ton un peu plus dur.

- Je n'ai pas très bien saisi votre nom, Madame… ?

- Hale. Thalia Hale, Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills, maintenant, vampire, qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mes terres ? »

La question fit sourire Elijah.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

La femme réfléchit un instant, l'air de se demander si laisser entrer un vampire millénaire connu pour être le frère d'un vampire sanguinaire était une bonne idée, avant de relever la tête, un regard de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

« Ai-je votre parole que vous ne ferez aucun mal à cette famille dans l'enceinte de ma propriété ?

- Vous avez ma parole, répondit le vampire avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Entrez, Elijah. »

Thalia s'effaça, laissant rentrer le vampire, avant de refermer la porte et de l'accompagner dans le salon.

Le vampire ne put sentir grand-chose, excepté que la femme n'était pas seule, un homme et un enfant était aussi avec elle dans la maison.

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'on lui désignait, le vampire observa ensuite la maîtresse de maison s'asseoir à son tour, droite et fière, la prestance dû à son rang se faisant ressentir.

« Très bien, vampire. Quelles sont vos demandes ?

- Je suppose que vous connaissez la réputation de Niklaus, Madame Hale. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de venir vous proposer un marché, libre à vous et votre famille de le refusez si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne serais en rien responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver après. Voyez-vous, ma famille souhaite s'installer ici dans cette ville pendant un temps. Nous ne vous causerons aucune peine, mais ne venez pas en travers de notre chemin, c'est ma seule requête. Tant que ce traité sera respecté, je vous donne ma parole qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à votre famille, un seul terme est rompu, et le traité est nul et non avenu.

- Cela marchera dans les deux sens, Elijah, repris la femme avec un éclair de colère dans les yeux qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je préviendrais ma famille que vous êtes hors d'atteinte, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je viendrais personnellement vous chasser d'ici.

- Très bien, fit Elijah, avant de se lever, rajuster sa cravate, pour ensuite, tendre sa main en direction de l'Alpha qui la sera, avant de doucement partir de la pièce, laissant le vampire seul dans le salon. Je sais que tu es là, murmura ensuite le vampire. »

Elijah attendit doucement, alors qu'un loup-garou sortit de l'ombre, plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns, une légère barbe, et des yeux bleus absolument limpides. Le vampire ne lui donnait pas plus de la trentaine.

« Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de pouvoir, commença avec envie le jeune loup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, commença doucement Elijah, fasciné par la couleur des yeux du loup qui lui rappelait la couleur de l'océan.

- Je voulais juste vous rencontrer. Ici on connaît tous les légendes sur la famille Mikaelson et Klaus l'hybride emprisonné dans son vampirisme. Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le plus respectueux d'entre tous, Elijah Mikaelson. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez réel ! »

Le vampire sourit avec douceur, avant de s'approcher du loup, respirant doucement l'odeur boisée.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour tenir un tel discours, sortit le vampire en examinant son vis-à-vis.

- Je m'appelle Peter, et j'ai tout de même vingt-sept ans…

- Vingt-sept ans… tu as donc trois ans de plus que moi lorsque je fus transformé, commenta Elijah avec nostalgie tout en touchant sa chevalière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ? demanda Peter en observant les doigts du vampire. Vous avez ce tic où vous n'arrêtez pas de la tourner dans tous les sens… Elle a une valeur sentimentale ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit avec un léger sourire le vampire avant de se déplacer légèrement sur le côté, de sorte de ne plus être atteint par la lumière du soleil, avant de retirer sa chevalière et la tendre au loup qui l'observa avec envie et intérêt. »

Le vampire observa le jeune adulte qui avait les yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement alors qu'il soupesait la chevalière, avant de doucement la rendre au vampire qui la remit à son doigt.

« Elle est magnifique, et le symbole dessus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu es bien curieux, s'étonna Elijah. C'est simplement le blason de ma famille, pour me rappeler que la famille passe avant tout.

- Si seulement, murmura si bas le loup-garou que le vampire crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé.

- Des problèmes avec ta famille ? Je te comprends, c'est dur de conserver une unité, compatit Elijah. Mais si jamais tu as un problème avec ta famille, où que tu veux un conseil quelconque, n'hésite pas à passer, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'aider.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait être aussi gentil, fit remarquer Peter avec un ton concerné. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne cherches pas à m'attirer chez toi pour me vider de mon sang ? »

Elijah observa le plus jeune, avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule, de le regarder avec un air doux, avant de passer devant lui et partir de façon vampirique de la maison, laissant un Peter désabusé dans le salon du manoir Hale.

* * *

><p>Bon et bien voilà… c'est un premier chapitre… je pense… des avis ?<p>

A plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà donc pour le nouveau chapitre !

J'avais oublié de le dire, mais cette fic est dédié à Bruniblondi, qui me tanne chaque jour et chaque heure pour que je me bouge le cul pour écrire la suite, sans elle, qui sait si j'aurais autant écrit XD !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Quand Elijah revint enfin au manoir, à peine quelques heures après être parti, il entendit tout de suite les cris et les objets qui se brisaient. Soupirant et se frottant le front, il se décida enfin à affronter sa famille une fois de plus il allait encore se retrouver au milieu des feux croisés.<p>

A peine à l'intérieur de la maison, le vampire se reçut un magnifique cendrier en cristal Saint Louis, qu'il rattrapa de justesse, avant de l'observer d'un air curieux. Levant ensuite les yeux, il aperçut Rebekah et Kol tous deux occupés à essayer de planter des couteaux dans le corps de Klaus qui, à la fois furieux et hilare, leur balançait en retour des objets de toute sorte.

« CELA SUFFIT ! »

La voix tranchante et énervée du cadet des Mikaelson s'éleva dans les airs alors que les trois autres vampires arrêtaient tout mouvement et l'observait avec un air contrit.

« Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, fit le vampire en regardant chacun des trois protagonistes. Par tous les dieux du ciel que s'est-il passé ici ? »

La magnifique vampire blonde lâcha alors son grand frère, avant de regarder Elijah avec un air énervé.

« C'est Niklaus ! Il a encore décidé de punir Kol qui m'a gentiment réveillé !

- Je suis témoin, sortit alors Kol avec un sourire. Niklaus était tellement ennuyeux que j'ai décidé de réveiller ma sœur préférée, et il a essayé de m'en empêcher.

- Klaus ? fit Elijah en croisant les bras et se retenant de sauter sur sa famille pour les étriper sur place de s'être encore battu.

- Elijah, commença à se plaindre son frère. Tu sais à quel point Rebekah et Kol sont pénibles ensembles, tu ne peux pas me blâmer de vouloir l'en empêcher.

- C'est notre sœur, sortit d'une voix calme et froide le vieux vampire alors que sa sœur souriait d'un air triomphant. Toutefois, continua Elijah en fixant son regard furieux sur la blonde, cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit d'aller poignarder ton frère Rebekah !

- Mais Eli..

- Non ! Plus un mot, je ne veux rien entendre ! Niklaus, j'ai réglé ton problème de loup, mais je vois que je vais encore devoir vous énoncer les règles. Et oui Niklaus tu dois respecter les règles, j'ai donné ma parole à la meute des Lycans. »

Même Kol ne prit pas le risque d'énerver encore plus son grand frère, et c'est en traînant des pieds que les trois vampires se séparèrent. Elijah s'avança tout de même vers Rebekah, la serrant dans ses bras, avant de passer à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers le salon, pour tomber sur un spectacle particulièrement macabre : l'un des deux déménageurs était assis par terre, en pleurs, alors qu'il regardait son acolyte qui était allongé, mort, l'estomac éventré et des marques de morsures partout sur le corps.

Claquant sa langue d'un air réprobateur, le vampire poussa du pied le corps, avant de s'approcher de l'humain encore vivant, plongeant son regard couleur de cendre dans ceux, effrayés, de la victime.

« Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ici, tu t'es levé ce matin, tu t'es promené en forêt et tu es rentré chez toi, tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qui est arrivé à ton collègue, compris ?

- Entendu, répondit mécaniquement l'humain. »

Elijah donne ensuite un coup sec sur le crâne de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol, assommé.

Klaus apparut ensuite silencieusement derrière le vampire en costume qui se releva pour observer son frère avec un regard désapprobateur.

« Niklaus, commença Elijah, mais il se fit couper d'un geste de la main par Klaus.

- Ils le méritaient, Kol les avaient obligés à libérer Rebekah, et en plus ils avaient un goût horrible, je n'ai pas fini le deuxième à cause de ça.

- Niklaus, ce que j'allais dire, c'était que tu aurais pu faire cela ailleurs que sur le tapis persan que Kol nous avait offert, il va encore être furieux. Et puis de toute façon, je comptais moi-même me débarrasser de cette vermine, mais c'est tout aussi bien qu'un soit encore en vie, personne ne doutera de nous. »

Klaus posa sa main sa main sur l'épaule d'Elijah, avant de passer à côté de lui pour prendre le corps du mort.

« Je vais l'enterrer dans le jardin, arrange-toi pour expliquer à Rebekah et Kol leurs occupations, et fais en sorte qu'il raccompagne l'homme chez lui, sans se faire voir. Il ne faudrait pas que les loups nous tombent dessus dès le premier jour. »

Elijah acquiesça face au raisonnement de son frère, et observa le blond rassembler les viscères avant de porter le corps et de sortir pour aller l'enterrer.

Kol et Rebekah apparurent alors dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, observant leur frère avec un regard curieux.

« Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux ici, nous allons pouvoir discuter, je vous en prie assez-vous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de clébards dans le coin ? commença Rebekah. »

Elijah offrit un verre à son frère et sa sœur, avant de leur indiquer le canapé, où les deux prirent place, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'humain qui était toujours assommé sur le sol.

« Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de laisse traîner son repas sur le sol ? commença Kol avec un sourire sarcastique. Elijah, te serais-tu laissé aller ? Niklaus ne va pas être ravi.

- Kol, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries scabreuses et de mauvais goût. Nous sommes dans une nouvelle à une nouvelle époque. Rebekah, tu y es accoutumée, cela ne fais que cinq ans que tu as été enfermé. Mais il y a tout de même des règles.

- Au diable les règles Elijah ! Niklaus nous a encore humilié, commença Rebekah. Il m'a enfermé dans un cercueil juste parce que j'ai refusé de laisser partir l'homme que j'aimais.

- Ma très chère sœur, commenta Kol en faisant un sourire ironique. Tu tombes plus vite amoureuse que Klaus enfonce des dagues dans nos cœurs, c'est pour dire.

- Oh tais-toi Kol ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! s'énerva la blonde alors que son grand frère lui tirait la langue. »

Elijah tapa dans ses mains, faisant taire les disputes des deux vampires, qui le regardèrent avec un air à moitié furieux et à moitié inquiet.

« Très bien, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé votre attention, vous devez être prudent, nous sommes dans un ville assez petite, Mikael ne pourra pas nous retrouver tout de suite, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il le sache aussi vite que la dernière fois. Kol, commença Elijah en souriant vers son plus jeune frère, tu iras au lycée de Beacon Hills, je t'ai inscrit en dernière année, tu seras chargé de découvrir où se cachent les quelques sorcières de cette ville, comme je sais que tu les affectionnes, tu auras le droit de t'amuser avec elles, mais ne va pas les énerver. Pas de complaintes ! avertit Elijah alors que Kol ouvrait la bouche pour se plaindre. »

Kol se renfrogna, avant de taper Rebekah sur le bras parce qu'elle lui tirait la langue.

« Il suffit, soupira Elijah. Quand à toi Rebekah, continua-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur. Tu iras au lycée avec Kol, je sais que tu as envie d'être humaine et de vivre une vie humaine, alors ton seul rôle sera de passer pour un être humain, fais ce que tu veux, mais si j'entends une seule rumeur sur toi ou Kol, j'en avertirais Niklaus, et il prendra les mesures nécessaires. Je veux tout faire pour cette famille, mais si vous la mettez en danger, je crains de ne me ranger du côté de Klaus et vous punir.

- Vraiment sympa, ironisa Kol. Et si je veux m'amuser ? La dernière fois Klaus m'avait offert un bébé pour Noël mais il avait refusé que je le mange tout de suite.

- Oh oui je m'en souviens, s'exclama Rebekah, il me l'avait confié ensuite quand il avait vu que tu voulais lui sucer le sang.

- Ce bébé était un descendant de la lignée des Petrova, sortit Elijah avec un sourire amusé face au souvenir. Klaus voulait le garder en vie pour perpétrer le sang des Doppelgängers.

- Il en est encore à poursuivre ce stupide rêve ? s'insurgea Kol. Je me suis retrouvé dans une boîte à cause d'un stupide sang magique ? J'en ai marre de Klaus, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Niklaus est ton frère, sortit Elijah en se levant et s'approchant de l'homme qui était toujours endormi sur le sol. Il fait ce qu'il estime être juste pour cette famille, je reconnais que ses méthodes sont parfois… violentes et définitives, continua le vampire en caressant la joue de sa sœur qui lui sourit doucement, mais il ne pense qu'à notre bien. »

Kol soupira longuement, avant d'acquiescer. De toute façon le plus fou des Mikaelson savait que rien ne pouvait faire entendre raison à Klaus une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose.

Rebkeha était toujours aussi silencieuse, mais ce que Elijah avait dit lui plaisait tout particulièrement, cela faisait des années qu'elle essayait de convaincre Elijah, et par ce biais Klaus, de lui laisser vivre une vie humaine, de pouvoir aller dans un lycée et se faire ses propres expériences et ses amis.

Elijah indiqua ensuite du doigt l'humain, avant de tapoter le dos de son frère.

« Kol, tu vas raccompagner ce déchet humain chez lui, ne te fais pas repérer, ensuite tu iras parfaire ton inscription au lycée.

- Quoi ?! Elijah ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je suis déjà obliger d'aller à l'école, je ne vais pas en plus raccompagner le _bétail_ chez lui !

- Kol… c'est pour voir si tu es capable de sortir sans provoquer un bain de sang, expliqua gentiment Elijah. Si je peux faire comprendre à Niklaus que tu es capable de sortir et de suivre un tant soit peu les ordres, il te laissera surement plus de liberté. Alors ? »

Kol continua de ronchonner, avant de finalement acquiescer, prenant l'humain sur ses épaules, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elijah regarda Kol s'éloigner, avant de lâcher un long soupir alors que Kol claqua la porte.

« Tu penses honnêtement que notre frère sera capable de se comporter de manière discrète ? demanda Rebekah, s'asseyant à côté de son frère et lui caresser doucement le dos de la main.

- Je l'espère vraiment pour lui, ça me fend le cœur de voir que Kol est toujours le premier à se faire punir par Niklaus.

- Tu oublis Finn, le réconforta Rebekah.

- Finn est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, ce fut son choix d'aider notre mère à nous anéantir, alors qu'on venait à peine de découvrir notre vie éternelle. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Niklaus de l'avoir contenu dans un cercueil. Cela aurait ruiné notre famille sinon.

- Ne t'en veux pas Elijah, tu ne peux pas faire entendre raison à tous nos frère, ils n'en font qu'à leurs têtes tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais, mais cela me ferait tellement plaisir si je pouvais un jour me lever et voir que toute notre famille est à nouveau réunie, comme nous l'étions mille ans de cela.

- Tu te donnes tellement pour cette famille, Elijah. Il faut que tu penses à ton propre bonheur.

- Non, tant que Klaus ne nous aura pas réunis avec toute notre famille, je m'empêcherais de penser à autre chose. »

Mais en disant cela, Elijah eut en tête l'image d'un jeune loup aux yeux bleus et à la bouche rieuse. Rebekah remarqua tout de suite le sourire légèrement rêveur de son frère, et elle sourit, avant d'embrasser son frère sur la joue et de se lever, elle devait choisir sa tenue pour la rentrée au lycée qu'elle allait faire le lendemain.

Quand Kol sortit de la maison, il croisa son grand frère avec une pelle sur l'épaule et de la terre dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Kol avec un sourire. Tu enterrais ton envie de nos mettre dans des cercueils ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Kol, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes blagues déplacées.

- Oh, aurais-je échauffé ton caractère cher frère ? Tu m'en vois terriblement désolé, ironisa Kol. »

Klaus leva ses yeux et foudroya du regard son petit frère, avant de lui tourner le dos et rentrer dans le manoir.

Kol fit une moue boudeuse, il avait vraiment espéré que son frère ne sorte encore de ses gonds et ne vienne se battre avec lui, après tout Kol manquait d'exercice, et surtout son frère était beaucoup plus amusant quand il se laissait aller.

Mais pour le moment, le jeune Mikaelson était de corvée de poubelle, et l'humain répugnant qu'il transportait sur ses épaules lui faisait limite regretter de ne plus avoir de dagues dans le cœur. Sortant les clés de la voiture de ses poches de son jean, cette matière était merveilleuse selon Kol, il ouvrit le coffre et jeta sans ménagement le déménageur, avant de le refermer pour ensuite se mettre à la place du conducteur.

Démarrant doucement la voiture, le vampire brun apprécia le doux ronronnement puissant du moteur, avant d'enclencher la vitesse et sortir du terrain du manoir Mikaelson.

Suivant la route légèrement caillouteuse, le vampire apprécia de pouvoir enfin voir de nouveau le soleil et le ciel. Les décennies qu'il avait passé dans le cercueil lui avait permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce qu'il voulait c'était que son grand frère comprenne enfin toute l'étendue de l'horreur qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il avait laissé les seules sorcières capables de l'aider pour vaincre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et il ne voulait pas retenter le même fiasco dans cette ville.

Arrivant sur la route goudronnée, le vampire la suivit avant d'entrer dans la ville. Les résidences laissèrent vite place au centre-ville, ses immeubles et ses grands bâtiments sociaux. Le vampire continua son chemin, avant de regarder à nouveau la carte que lui avait fourni Elijah. Soupirant d'ennui, le vampire arrêta la voiture à côté d'un terrain vague en bordure de la forêt, avant de sortir doucement et se diriger vers le coffre. L'ouvrant, il découvrit que l'humain était réveillé et commençait à crier et appeler de l'aide.

Le vampire grogna, avant de s'approcher de l'humain et lui montrer ses yeux noircis par la faim et ses canines aiguisées. Voyant le monstre en face de lui, l'humain se calma immédiatement.

« Ecoute moi espèce de larve insignifiante, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour jouer. Alors tu vas oublier que tu viens de me voir, et tu vas t'endormir, et quand tu te réveilleras, tu iras directement chez toi comme si de rien n'était. »

Les inflexions mystiques et les pupilles dilatées du vampire eurent l'effet escomptés, et l'humain s'endormit sous l'effet de la compulsion. Mais le fait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs l'avaient rendu affamé, et cela faisait plus de deux siècles que le vampire n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se nourrir directement à la veine. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, le vampire utilisa sa force pour sortir le corps inanimé de la voiture, avant de lui mordre violemment le cou, faisant gémir de douleur l'humain dans son sommeil, avant d'avaler goulument le sang frais et plein de vie, se délectant du goût de l'hémoglobine. Mais le cœur de l'humain se mit à faiblir, et dans un grognement de frustration, le vampire brun arrêta sa succion, et observa un instant la blessure, avant de se mordre le bras et donner quelques gouttes de son sang à l'humain, juste assez pour lui permettre de vivre et de refermer sa blessure.

Cela fait, il laissa tomber le corps endormi sans ménagement sur le sol terreux, avant de remonter dans la voiture et de démarrer au quart de tour.

Le vampire fulmina ensuite, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans les rues de la ville, essayant de chercher le lycée. Mais une petite compulsion sur un habitant lui donna tous les renseignements qu'il voulait, et, maudissant ses deux grands frères pour l'avoir obligé à retourner à l'école, il sortit de la voiture, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, avant de s'avancer dans la cour.

C'était un jour de la semaine, le vampire fit donc une certaine impression alors qu'il montait les marches pour accéder au hall d'entrée de l'école. En effet, tous les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, et le vampire souriait de toutes ses dents face aux compliments que son ouïe surnaturelle pouvait entendre. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il était aussi mécontent que lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir, mais il fallait avouer que le vampire aimait être adulé.

Lorsque le brun atteignit enfin le secrétariat des inscriptions, il vint demander directement où il pouvait terminer de remplir les formalités pour que lui et sa sœur puisse assister aux cours, plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, du lycée de Beacon Hills.

La secrétaire tendit les papiers au vampire sans même le regarder, et celui parcourut vite fait les cases blanches à remplir. Il ignorait totalement ce que pouvait être une couverture social, et encore moins ce que pouvait être une bourse, mais il décida de cocher 'oui' partout où il ne savait pas, de toute façon, au pire, il se ferait un plaisir d'envoyer Klaus le faire à sa place, après tout il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'embêter depuis une éternité, et cela lui manquait.

Redonnant la feuille à la secrétaire, celle-ci consentit enfin à relever sa tête, et manqua de s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum alors qu'elle vit le regard magnétique de Kol, ainsi que sa veste en cuir ouverte sur un t-shirt avec un col en V qui laissait apparaître la ligne fine des pectoraux du vampire. Kol eut un sourire satisfait, ce qui eut pour impact de faire rougir la secrétaire qui se dépêcha de se passer une main dans ses cheveux, avant de lisser son cardigan et de prendre la feuille avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif, qui laissa le brun de marbre.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille que lui avait tendu le vampire millénaire, la secrétaire fit ensuite un sourire avant de lui donner un emploi du temps.

« Excusez-moi, fit Kol de sa voix la plus douce possible. J'en aurais besoin d'un deuxième pour… elle, termina le vampire alors qu'il indiquait du pouce une personne derrière lui. »

Rebekah entra dans la pièce, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage alors que sa magnifique chevelure blonde cascadait dans son dos. La femme s'étrangla derrière son bureau alors que Rebekah s'avança et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son frère.

« Darling, tu en as mis le temps, commenta avec un sourire entendu le vampire à sa sœur.

- Niklaus ne voulait pas me laisser partir, mais finalement il a accepté après qu'Elijah lui ai dit que je méritais bien de sortir un peu, et me voilà. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Kol rigolait intérieurement, la jalousie dévorait les yeux de la femme qui essayait désespérément de recracher son chewing-gum avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec. Rebekah dévisageait la femme avec des yeux de glace, cherchant à comprendre son comportement.

« Tenez, votre emploi du temps, sortit la secrétaire en se dépêchant de tendre la feuille de papier à la blonde qui la pris avec une moue dédaigneuse. »

Kol regarda encore une dernière fois la secrétaire, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, la faisant rougir comme une tomate, avant de s'adresser à la blonde.

« Allez, sœurette, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

Rebekah soupira, avant de suivre son frère hors du bureau, souriant alors qu'elle entendit définitivement un bruit d'étranglement de la part de la secrétaire.

« Kol, tu étais vraiment obligé ? commença Rebekah, se retenant de rire.

- Oh s'il-te-plaît, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, sortit Kol en passant un bras autour du cou de sa sœur et lui embrassant la joue en rigolant, la faisant grogner comme une enfant. »

Rebekah fit une moue ennuyée, avant de se mettre à rire avec son frère de leur blague. Les deux avaient toujours été proches, depuis leur enfance, ils étaient les deux derniers, et cela leur avaient donné pleins d'idées pour embêter et s'amuser avec leur aînées ou les autres gens. Mais cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aussi amusés.

Continuant leur chemin pour sortir de leur futur lycée, Kol fut bousculé par un élève, qui arrivait en sens inverse, courant avec un ballon de basket entre les mains. L'élève s'écrasa au sol, frappé par la dureté de la masse musculaire de Kol, qui se retourna pour regarder l'humain qui l'avait touché, avant de respirer un grand coup, et de sourire encore plus alors qu'il s'aperçut que c'était un loup.

* * *

><p>Oh oui je sais je coupe au meilleur moment mais merde j'ai des quotats à respecter XD<br>A la prochaine donc !  
>Des avis ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine dernière j'ai pas posté, en même temps j'étais occupé, donc voilà le chapitre, pas forcément très long je le reconnais mais c'est déjà mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ?

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Rebekah se retourna à son tour, observant le manège des deux hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Une seule inspiration lui suffit pour comprendre que son frère avait été bousculé par un loup. Ne voulant pas faire partie de ce qui allait surement devenir une bataille pour savoir qui allait être le mâle alpha, elle secoua sa tête , se recoiffant par la même occasion, et continua son chemin, appréciant la saveur d'un semblant de vie humaine.<p>

Kol observa sa sœur partir du coin de l'œil, avant de revenir sur le loup, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux impressionnés, et surtout furieux.

« Darling, sortit Kol avec toute la prestance le caractérisant. La prochaine fois, regarde où tu marches, tu ne voudrais pas finir à chaque fois par terre à quatre pattes comme un _chien_ n'est-ce pas ? »

Le loup-garou ouvrit encore plus les yeux, avant de plisser les lèvres furieusement, avant de se relever et débarrasser son pantalon des saletés.

« Je préfère encore être un chien qu'un parasite qui vit sur les autres, murmura le jeune garçon alors qu'il récupérait son ballon et s'éloignait. »

Kol resta interdit, avant de sourire doucement, le clébard ne perdait rien pour attendre. En plus, le vampire le trouvait mignon pour un sous-fifre, il avait de l'élégance et du style, et surtout, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui, et pourtant, Kol avait reconnu dans son regard qu'il savait qui il était.

Haussant les épaules et se disant que cela ne valait pas le coup de s'attarder là-dessus, le vampire mit ses mains dans les poches, avant de sortir et rejoindre sa sœur qui était en train de prendre un bain de soleil, tout en regardant les footballeurs se faire des passes plus loin.

« C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? commença la vampire alors que son frère arrivait près d'elle. Le soleil, le vent, ce sont les premières sensations que l'on oublie une fois que l'on est dans cette boîte, après vient la faim, et la torture de sentir ses veines s'assécher, il y a de quoi en devenir fou.

- Je préfère ne pas ressasser les souvenirs sœurette, il y a pleins d'avantages d'être de retour dans le monde réel. Surtout ce loup, continua le brun avec un sourire sarcastique alors que sa sœur ouvrait un œil et le regardait d'un air blasé.

- La dernière fois, j'étais sûr que tu en craquais pour cette sorcière blonde, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Et puis peu m'importe, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes conquêtes, toi au moins tu ne te fais pas pourchasser par Niklaus chaque fois que tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un. »

Kol sentit la rancœur de sa petite sœur, et passa un bras autour de son épaule, avant de caresser ses cheveux d'un geste doux, observant lui aussi les joueurs de football d'un air perdu.

« Ne t'inquiète ma sœur, un jour nous seront libérés de l'emprise de Klaus, et nous pourrons vivre notre propre vie, loin de ses stupides plans et secrets.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le détester Kol, murmura Rebekah en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. »

Kol ne répondit pas, se contentant de ruminer silencieusement avant de se relever d'un coup en regardant sa sœur avec un éclat de perversion dans les yeux.

« Allons nous nourrir ! J'ai faim, et surtout, cette poche de sang ne m'a absolument pas convenu, et notre radin de frère ne t'a même pas proposer du sang. Allons tuer un innocent ! »

Rebekah sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son frère, avant de se laisser faire et se lever en suivant Kol. Les deux vampires quittèrent le campus du lycée, et se promenèrent dans les rues, observant avec intérêt chaque personne susceptible de leur convenir pour un repas.

Captant enfin quelque chose de potable, le vampire brun indiqua à sa sœur un jeune homme, plutôt musclé, qui observait une vitrine de pâtisseries. Se cachant dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, Kol attendit que Rebekah apporte leur dîner, menant une danse que les deux frère et sœur avait créé une éternité de cela.

La magnifique blonde s'approcha du sportif, se mettant à côté de lui alors qu'elle faisait semblant de regarder elle aussi les friandises, respirant doucement l'odeur de l'homme et essayant de savoir s'il y avait de la verveine dans son sang. Ne percevant rien de dangereux à part un taux de fer un peu trop élevé, la vampire se redressa, se détournant de la vitrine et adressant son plus beau sourire à l'homme à côté d'elle, qui n'eut aucune chance et succomba à sa beauté tout de suite.

« Bonjour monsieur, pourriez-vous m'aider à récupérer mon collier s'il-vous-plait ? Il est tombé dans une bouche d'égout…

- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider, une charmante jeune femme telle que vous ne devrait pas se salir les mains. »

Rebekah remercia sa victime d'un grand sourire, avant de la laisser passer devant et de lever les yeux au ciel les humains et leurs hormones, toujours aussi facile de jouer avec. L'homme se dirigea dans la ruelle, où l'attendait Kol, qui le plaqua violemment contre un mur, coupant le souffle de l'humain qui ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer avec horreur les deux personnes changer de visage, leurs canines s'allongeant alors que leurs yeux s'injectaient de veines.

Kol jeta ensuite l'humain au sol, avant de se précipiter sur sa carotide, Rebekah prenant le parti de sucer l'artère humérale. En à peine deux minutes, le sportif avait complètement cessé de bouger, son cœur s'étant arrêté alors que le sang avait quitté son corps pour celui des deux vampires.

« Absolument délicieux, complimenta Rebekah en se relevant et essuyant son pantalon avant de vérifier que ses talons étaient toujours aussi propres. Je dois reconnaître que tu as toujours eu du goût en ce qui concernait la viande.

- Merci du compliment sœurette, maintenant il faut trouver un endroit où cacher cette carcasse, nous ne voulons pas que Klaus vienne se mettre à fouiner maintenant n'est-ce pas ? »

Rebekah se retourna pour regarder la ruelle, réfléchissant à une solution, alors que son frère se léchait les lèvres pour récupérer quelques gouttes de sang. La vampire tourna ensuite la tête, et distingua à ses pieds une bouche d'égout.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé… sortit la vampire dans un ton un peu dégoûté.

- Où ça ? demanda Kol en se léchant les doigts.

- Les égouts…

- Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'humour dévastateur ma chère sœur, rigola Kol. Après tout, les ordures vont aux ordures n'est-ce pas ? »

Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel, avant de donner une légère tape sur la tête de son frère et de pointer la bouche d'égout d'un doigt en tapant du pied.

« Tu comptes le mettre là maintenant ou on attend que Niklaus nous trouve ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller déposer ce déchet ?

- Parce que tu es celui qui l'a fini.

- Mais c'est pas juste, geignit Kol en faisant des yeux de chiens battus à sa sœur, espérant l'amadouer.

- Et petite info Kol, ta tête de victime ne marche pas sur ta famille, on a compris le tour il y a des siècles de cela. Alors change de registre. »

La blonde sourit vicieusement, avant de se détourner, ses cheveux couleur or se balançant au vent alors qu'elle partait en courant à vitesse vampirique, laissant le brun seul avec un cadavre sur les bras.

« Je vais la tuer, promis Kol en serrant les dents alors qu'il crachait sur le cadavre. »

Se relevant, le vampire s'approcha ensuite de la bouche d'égout en fer, avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté du cercle, et soulever la plaque, faisant rouler ses muscles. Quand il réussit enfin à soulever la plaque et ouvrir l'égout, le vampire porta sa main à son nez, les effluves pestilentiels agressant son odorat. Pestant de nouveau contre sa sœur, Kol prit le corps dans ses bras, avant de le jeter au fond du trou, et refermer ensuite l'ouverture, se frottant les mains pour faire partir la terre qui s'était accrochée sur sa peau.

Quand le vampire eut enfin fini sa tâche, il sortit de la ruelle, prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer, et repartir tranquillement sur le campus, pour aller récupérer sa voiture. Traversant la rue marchande sans s'arrêter, le vampire arriva ensuite à sa voiture, cherchant dans ses poches pour trouver les clés. Quand il sentit sous ses doigts le métal des clés, il sourit face à cette petite victoire face à la technologie, avant de se figer alors qu'il captait une senteur connue.

L'épaule du vampire fut prise dans un étau, avant de se faire retourner violemment et plaquer contre la voiture. Le brun eut un rictus sarcastique alors que le jeune loup qui l'avait bousculé le regardait, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bleue électrique qui fascina le vampire. Il arrivait à voir toutes les nuances bleutées au fond de ses iris, et Kol mit quelques temps à comprendre que le loup lui avait posé une question.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais te répéter ? ironisa le vampire. »

Le loup arrêta de grogner, regardant le vampire avec des yeux furieux, avant de serrer encore plus ses doigts autour du col du vampire qui sourit vicieusement.

« Oh le chien est en chaleur ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider ? sortit le vampire avec un clin d'œil salace.

- Oh ferme-là, grogna le loup. »

Kol rigola doucement, la dérision se lisant sur ses lèvres, faisant battre une veine sur le front du loup-garou qui serra encore plus fort ses mains sur le t-shirt, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

« Oh on se calme le toutou ? On ne voudrait pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda le loup en éteignant ses yeux alors que des élèves les regardaient d'un air curieux.

- Mais voyons, je suis dans un lycée, entouré de professeurs, à tous les coups je suis venu m'inscrire ! ironisa le vampire alors qu'il tapotait l'épaule du jeune. »

Avec un grognement rageur, le loup lâcha le vampire, qui sourit encore plus avant de remettre le manteau du loup en place, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, lissant les manches du vêtement alors que loup-garou se crispait, serrant les dents.

« Moi c'est Kol Mikaelson, sortit le vampire en tendant la main en direction de l'autre créature.

- Derek, marmonna le plus jeune, semblant réfléchir, avant de finalement prendre la main du vampire qui la serra doucement, appréciant la chaleur du métamorphe. »

Le vampire lâcha ensuite la main du loup, avant de se pencher légèrement et renifler doucement la senteur puissante de Derek, qui le regarda surpris, avant de le repousser violemment contre la voiture, le regardant avec fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaye de mémoriser ton odeur, histoire de savoir quand est-ce que je dois me faire beau ! sortit le vampire en poussant le loup garou loin de lui en posant sa main sur le torse musclé.

- Sangsue, murmura Derek en se retournant et partant en direction du campus.

- Clébard, enchaîna immédiatement le vampire en tirant la langue au dos du plus jeune. »

Kol vit le dos du loup se raidir soudainement, avant que Derek ne reprenne sa marche, foulant d'un pas rageur l'herbe du campus. Le vampire sourit, regardant le soleil en appréciant sa petite blague, avant de finalement ouvrit sa portière et se glisser dans la voiture.

Posant ses mains sur le volant, le vampire tourna la tête pour observer par la vitre le postérieur du loup s'éloigner de lui. Souriant, Kol démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir, il avait hâte d'être le lendemain pour sa vraie rentrée.

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours cette impression de jamais couper là où il faut XD tant pis, je ferais mieux dans une prochaine vie !<p>

Des avis ? A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, j'avoue que j'étais super absent sur cette fic, mais j'avance tellement lentement, mais on peut remercier une lectrice de l'ombre qui m'a *tousse* menacé au couteau *tousse* légèrement poussé pour que je poste la suite, donc voilà, mais j'arrive bientôt à cours de chapitre en avance, il serait temps que je bouge mon cul et que j'écrive !

Mais trêve de barvadage ! ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Elijah était en train de lire un traité sur la botanique, tournant les pages lentement. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux gris quand il entendit les talons de sa sœur claquer contre le parquet. Levant les yeux des pages, il observa sa sœur qui arrivait dans le salon, une moue pensive et ses mains triturant son collier de perle.<p>

« Rebekah ? demanda Elijah d'une voix douce.

- Oh tu es là Elijah ? sursauta la vampire avant de se radoucir à la vision de son aîné.

- Comment s'est passé l'après-midi ? Kol s'est-il comporté convenablement ?

- Malheureusement… oui, soupira Rebekah avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et de grignoter dans le bol de cacahuètes placer sur la petite table face à elle. »

Le vampire regarda la blonde, avant de refermer son livre et décroiser les jambes, grattant sa légère barbe avec une mine concentrée.

« Kol n'a fait aucun dérapage ? Ce serait une première, sortit Elijah avec un ton suspicieux.

- Je t'assure qu'il a été ennuyant de normalité toute la journée, à croire qu'il a vraiment peur de Klaus, répondit Rebekah en soupirant.

- Voyons sœurette, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas plus peur de Klaus que toi, émit la voix sarcastique de Kol, qui entra dans le salon avec un immense sourire, avant de s'allonger le canapé, posant ses jambes sur les genoux de Rebekah.

- Kol ! Enlève tes pieds de mon jean neuf ! s'énerva la femme, avant de prendre les jambes de son frère pour le projeter contre le mur. »

Elijah observa avec ennui alors que ses deux plus jeunes frère et sœur se crêpaient encore le chignon. Le brun se leva ensuite de son fauteuil, ignorant totalement ses semblables qui se mordaient et se griffaient, avant de se servir un verre de cognac, qu'il but lentement, s'adossant au canapé pour observer la bagarre. Mais celle-ci fut interrompue lorsque Klaus entra dans la pièce, et manqua de se prendre une des chaussures de Rebekah qu'elle avait lancé en direction de Kol, qui l'évita facilement.

« Il suffit ! s'énerva le vampire blond en foudroyant du regard Kol et Rebekah qui arrêtèrent tous mouvements. Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans votre misérable vie vous pourriez au minimum vous conduire correctement ?! Et Elijah ! J'aurais pensé que tu les aurais calmés !

- Je ne vois en aucun cas l'intérêt de les arrêter, tu le fais à ma place, sortit Elijah en souriant légèrement, l'humour se lisant dans ses yeux. »

Le regard de Klaus s'adoucit légèrement, avant de revenir sur les deux belligérants qui s'étaient relevés et le regardaient avec un air inquiet.

« Niklaus ? fit la voix d'Elijah.

- Je vais vous laisser vivre, ça passe pour cette fois-ci, mais je ne veux plus vous voir vous chamaillez ! Sinon, l'un de vous, voire les deux, ira dans le cercueil pour les cinquante prochaines années ! »

Kol renifla de colère, avant de s'avancer et dépasser Klaus en le regardant avec un regard colérique, suivit ensuite par Rebekah qui regardait le sol fixement, de peur de croiser les yeux moralisateurs du frère qu'elle avait toujours admiré.

Elijah fronça les sourcils alors que sa famille se dispersait dans la colère, et prenant place à nouveau dans le canapé, il montra du doigt le deuxième verre d'alcool qu'il avait servi pour son frère, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il avait à lui parler. Le blond s'approcha de son frère, et bu le verre d'une traite, avant de rester debout et observer son frère qui tapotait son menton d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais Niklaus, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu réveilles Kol, je n'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve tout de suite d'une conduite exemplaire, mais pour l'amour de Freyja, essaye de comprendre qu'il a envie de s'amuser, il a passé deux siècles à pourrir au fond d'un cercueil et…

- Arrête de le défendre Elijah. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Kol, et c'est lui et lui seul qui décide de ses actions, et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de le punir alors qu'il prit des décisions qui ont failli mettre cette famille en danger !

- Certes, Niklaus, mais donne-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute… pour moi. Je suis sûr que notre frère est capable de rédemption, tout comme toi. Je crois en vous. »

Elijah vida son verre, et se leva, posant sa main sur la joue de son frère, avant de le laisser seul et sortir du salon pour se diriger à l'extérieur du manoir. L'air frais de novembre lui fouetta le visage, ainsi que les odeurs de résine des sapins de la forêt. Le vampire, se sentant légèrement affamé, se retourna avant de héler son frère.

« Niklaus, je vais me nourrir, essaye de ne pas t'énerver sur Kol ou Rebekah pendant que je ne suis pas là !

- On verra, marmonna dans le salon le vampire blond qui s'était mis à peindre. »

Lissant les manches de son costume, le vampire remit ensuite en place sa cravate, avant de descendre doucement les marches et de se diriger vers la voiture que Kol avait rapporté, avec le plein d'essence.

Se glissant dans l'habitacle étroit, le vampire respira ensuite profondément, sentant une légère odeur de loup. Fronçant les sourcils, il démarra la voiture pour se diriger vers la ville, et plus particulièrement l'hôpital, afin de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

La route terreuse fit place à celle goudronné de la voie principale, et en à peine quelques minutes, le vampire millénaire était déjà dans la ville de Beacon Hills, cherchant autour de lui où pouvait se trouver l'hôpital. Enfin, la grande enseigne blanche apparut miraculeusement devant ces yeux, et le vampire se gara doucement sur le bas-côté, sortit de la voiture et vérifia que son costume n'était pas froissé. Rentrant dans le hall du bâtiment, le brun remarqua tout de suite une jeune femme transportant des piles de documents, qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Se rapprochant rapidement de l'infirmière, le vampire prit immédiatement les dossiers de ses bras, avant de la regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Où dois-je mettre ceci ? demanda d'une voix grave et chaude le vampire, faisant battre des paupières et rougir l'infirmière.

- Suivez-moi, bafouilla la jolie brune. Merci de votre aide, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais !

- Pourquoi transportiez-vous autant de documents ? Vous souhaitiez dépasser un record personnel ? plaisanta le vampire alors qu'il suivait l'infirmière qui venait de prendre l'ascenseur.

- Ne m'en parlez pas. Je crois que l'infirmière en chef ne m'aime pas, et elle essaye de me démoraliser en me donnant toutes les tâches des internes, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle part à la retraite à la fin de l'année, je n'aurais plus à la supporter longtemps cette vieille peau grincheuse. »

La tirade de l'humaine amusa le vampire, qui sourit en direction de la femme qui rougit encore plus et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, regardant fixement les portes de l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci se mettait en marche.

« Mélissa, fit la femme en tournant la tête vers Elijah et souriant gentiment.

- Elijah, répondit distraitement le vampire. »

L'infirmière leva un sourcil face à l'étrange prénom, ne préférant rien dire. Finalement, l'ascenseur atteignit le premier étage et s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière s'avança d'un pas décidé dans le couloir, suivie par le vampire, qui réfléchissait toujours à son repas à venir.

Tournant à un embranchement, l'infirmière entra ensuite dans une petite pièce débordée par les archives et qui semblait pleine à craquer. Faisant un signe au brun, elle lui indiqua du doigt un bout de table encore libre de place, et le vampire déposa doucement les dossiers, veillant à ne pas faire tomber quoi que ce soit, avant de doucement ressortir de la pièce, laissant Mélissa verrouiller à nouveau l'endroit. Alors que l'infirmière allait repartir, le vampire la plaqua violemment contre le mur, alors qu'un chariot de réanimation les dépassait à toute vitesse, poussé par deux urgentistes.

Le vampire avait son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, et il se décala dès que le chariot tourna à son tour. Mélissa, le rouge aux joues, se recoiffa vite fait avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Elijah.

« Très bien, alors maintenant que tout cela est fait, est-ce que vous êtes venu ici pour une raison précise ? Puis-je vous aider ?

- Sauriez-vous où se trouve votre cheffe de service ? La 'vieille peau' si je ne m'abuse ? sortit Elijah en souriant légèrement.

- Oh mon dieu… bafouilla l'infirmière. Très bien. De toute façon je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Elle est au deuxième étage, au service cardiologie, vous ne la manquerez pas… c'est celle qui gueule les ordres, acheva Mélissa dans un sourire discret, qui n'échappa pas au vampire qui s'amusa de la situation lui aussi.

- Je vous remercie, répondit le brun. Passez une bonne journée Mélissa. »

Et se retournant, le vampire se dirigea à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, sentant le regard de la femme sur son dos alors qu'il avançait doucement. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, le vampire s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et un homme se glissa juste après lui, peu de temps avant que les portes ne se referment. Appuyant sans grande conviction sur le bouton du deuxième étage, le vampire regarda l'homme avant de faire glisser ses yeux sur sa carotide. Le sang qui pompait à travers les artères et les veines résonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles il avait toujours aimé le son d'un cœur qui battait, c'était un bruit rassurant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus de cœur en vie.

Quand enfin le petit bruit résonna, indiquant au vampire qu'il avait atteint l'étage voulu, il sortit de l'habitacle et chercha des yeux où se trouvait le panneau qui indiquait le service cardiologie. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Elijah avança en direction des quartiers spécialisés, essayant d'écouter et de percevoir une voix autoritaire.

Seuls quelques pas suffirent au brun avant d'entendre une voix vociférer des demandes et des ordres, et le vampire aperçut alors devant lui une femme blonde qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, le visage rougie par la colère. S'approchant calmement de l'infirmière, le vampire se campa devant la femme qui se calma quand elle vit le brun qui la regardait avec des yeux curieux et assez désintéressé.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'infirmière. »

Elijah fit lentement remonter son pouvoir à la surface, ses yeux luisant légèrement alors que sa voix changea, son ton se chargea d'inflexions plus graves.

« Est-ce que vous êtes bien l'infirmière en cheffe ? demanda le vampire.

- Oui c'est bien moi, répondit tout de suite la femme, hypnotisé par le regard gris acier du vampire.

- Est-ce que vous avez une dent contre la jeune infirmière nommée Mélissa ?

- Oui, je ne l'aime pas, sortit automatiquement l'infirmière. »

Elijah sourit d'une manière désolé et cynique.

« Très bien, vous allez me suivre et ne pas faire de bruit. »

La femme acquiesça, et se mit à suivre le vampire alors que celui-ci s'introduisait dans une petite chambre qu'il savait inoccupée. Laissant la femme passer devant lui, il referma ensuite la porte derrière, avant de s'approcher de la femme.

« Ça risque de faire mal… très mal, sortit le vampire sans aucune compassion dans la voix. »

Et ses canines s'allongèrent et ses yeux se noircirent alors qu'il plantait violemment ses dents dans le cou de l'infirmière et commença à aspirer férocement le sang directement à la carotide. L'infirmière, obliger de se taire à la suite de la compulsion d'Elijah, se débattait pourtant, frappant le vampire, ce qui ne le dérangeait nullement et le faisait même raffermir sa prise sur sa victime, augmentant encore la douleur de la morsure. L'hémoglobine qui coulait à flot dans la gorge du brun était une pure jouissance, le goût velouté et onctueux du sang lui apportait de la force au fur et à mesure que celle de l'infirmière diminuait.

Quand Elijah aspira la dernière goutte de sang, il lâcha le corps exsangue de la blonde, avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, et s'essuyer délicatement le coin des lèvres, regardant d'un air ennuyé le cadavre.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Regardant ensuite le lit propre, prêt à recevoir un malade, le vampire eut une idée. Prenant le corps dans ses bras, il le déposa ensuite doucement sur le lit, avant de positionner les bras le long du corps, de façon à ce qu'on pense que la femme ne faisait qu'un somme. Observant ensuite la pièce pour la moindre trace de sang, il ne découvrit rien de compromettant, et décida donc de sortir et de laisser le cadavre ici il serait surement découvert dans deux ou trois jours, assez pour que personne ne soupçonne le vampire.

Ecoutant les bruits à l'extérieur de la pièce, le brun attendit que la voie soit libre, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et sortir, refermant ensuite soigneusement l'accès à la pièce. Le couloir était désert, et le vampire prit tranquillement le chemin pour retourner à sa voiture. Quand Elijah fut enfin dans son engin, il prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation ils étaient à peine arrivée en ville, une meute était déjà ici, un loup avait eu une altercation avec Kol, l'odeur ne l'avait pas trompé, et un autre le trouvait fascinant. Sa famille allait avoir de gros problème, surtout que le brun ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver le petit coven de sorcières. Mais il serait toujours là pour protéger ses frères et Rebekah quoiqu'il arrive.

Ses réflexions tournèrent en boucle durant tout le trajet du retour, et quand il s'arrêta dans l'allée du manoir, Elijah se sentit enfin chez lui. Se dépêchant de monter les marches du perron pour rentrer alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, le vampire sentit tout de suite l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Elijah vit Rebekah en train de s'afférer sur les fourneaux, ses cheveux impeccables retenus en une longue queue de cheval, et remuant d'une main habile les poêles.

« Cela faisait des années que tu n'avais rien cuisiné, murmura doucement le vampire en s'approchant de sa sœur et la regardant avec des yeux doux.

- Et bien je me suis dit qu'un repas de famille mettrait les choses au point, et la nourriture me manque des fois, même si on peut en manger. »

Elijah s'approcha de sa sœur alors qu'elle lâchait ses ustensiles, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. Serrant la blonde dans ses bras, le vampire lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Un jour, je te le promets, cette famille sera à nouveau réunie comme avant, chuchota Elijah, sa sœur levant les yeux et l'observant avec un regard brillant.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Laissant sa sœur cuisiner, le vampire, ayant entendu des bruits de vaisselle, se dirigea vers la source du bruit, pour voir avec étonnement que son frère Kol était en train de mettre le couvert, sans rien casser, et surtout sans grogner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis pour que tu comportes aussi bien ? s'amusa Elijah, faisant légèrement sursauter son frère.

- Voyons Elijah, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de bonnes manières, tu es juste le seul à les montrer, ironisa le plus jeune, avant de continuer à placer les assiettes d'un air concentré. »

Elijah observa son frère encore quelques instants, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et sortir de la salle à manger, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était remplie de livres, deux bibliothèques remplies, et pourtant ils s'empilaient aussi sur les tables, mais toujours ordonnés en piles parfaites, le vampire ne supportant pas le désordre.

Se tournant vers son armoire, le vampire enleva sa veste, avant de dénouer sa cravate et la ranger aussi. Entendant que sa sœur appelait pour manger, le vampire défit juste les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, avant de revenir dans la salle à manger, où Klaus et Kol étaient déjà attablés.

S'asseyant à son tour à ce qui semblait être sa place dans le plan de table, surement dessiné par Rebekah, Elijah prit ensuite sa serviette et la mit sur ses genoux, fixant de son regard d'acier ses frères.

Quand enfin Rebekah, ayant appelé des bonnes pour servir le repas, se montra, les frères Mikaelson l'observèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour, avant d'indiquer le début du repas.

Pour Elijah, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger avec autant de membres de sa famille, alors il profita de chaque seconde, savourant la cuisine et les discussions volages, teintées de menaces de mort entre ses frères et sa sœur, mais cela faisait partie du lot quotidien de la famille Mikaelson, alors le vampire n'en tenait pas vraiment compte.

Mais le repas fut vite terminé, et les Mikaelson se levèrent chacun à leurs tours, allant vaquer à leurs occupations digestives. Pour le vampire au style impeccable, il se sentait seulement l'envie d'aller se coucher, il était éreinté de cette journée où sa famille avait failli se tuer au moins trois fois.

S'en retournant dans sa chambre, non sans avoir embrassé sa sœur qui lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit tout en le remerciant de l'avoir défendue auprès de Klaus, le brun retira ensuite tous ses vêtements, ne restant uniquement vêtu que de son boxer, avant de se glisser dans les draps propres et frais, et de succomber à l'appel du sommeil.

_Elijah rêvait, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, sinon pourquoi serait-il avec Tatia, la belle Doppelgänger, qui était morte il y a plus de mille ans ? Et pourtant, elle était là, secouant sa chevelure indomptable, tout en agrippant les mains du vampire pour l'inviter à danser. Elijah se laissait complètement faire, émue de revoir le visage de la première femme qu'il avait aimé, et il se rapprocha d'elle, collant son corps contre ses courbes, la faisant virevolter doucement, une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa hanche. Ils continuèrent de danser doucement, prenant leur temps tout en suivant une musique qu'eux seuls semblaient connaître. Elijah fit ensuite tourner la brune, mais alors qu'il allait la récupérer à nouveau, ce fut cette fois-ci Peter Hale qui le rejoignit dans ses bras, et se colla contre lui. Le vampire fut surpris, mais très vite, les lèvres du jeune loup vinrent chercher les siennes, les prenant tous deux dans un baiser enflammé et plein de passion. Elijah se détacha ensuite des lèvres douces du loup, avant de le regarder avec des yeux brillants et lui caresser la joue de son pouce. Peter passa ses mains dans le dos du vampire, les croisant avant de coller le bassin du brun contre le sien, rapprochant leurs érections, et ils gémirent tous les deux alors qu'une vague de plaisir les traversaient. Elijah et Peter continuaient de danser, leurs corps se frottant et se collant alors que leur plaisir montait doucement, ponctuer de baisers brûlants. La main de Peter descendit ensuite doucement sur les fesses du vampire, les massant doucement, faisant gémir le plus vieux._

Elijah se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le souffle court et une érection barrant le tissu fin de son boxer. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire lui revint en mémoire, et il soupira doucement, le loup occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées, au point qu'il ait même envie de lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit un homme, le vampire avait eu des siècles pour passer au-dessus de ce simple tabou qui pourtant terrifiait la plupart des gens. Non, c'était plutôt l'ascendance surnaturelle de Peter qui lui posait problème, c'était un loup. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait eu aucun problème pour succomber à son envie, surtout quand on voyait à quel point le loup-garou était attirant. Mais là, le vampire avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas d'empiètement de territoire entre les deux espèces, et c'était clairement une entorse à sa parole, et il se refusait définitivement à rompre sa promesse.

Observant son érection qui ne se calmait pas, le vampire s'affaissa lourdement sur ses oreillers, gémissant de frustration, avant de se rendormir doucement, espérant que son rêve merveilleux reprenne là où il s'était arrêté.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààààààà, je trouve que cette fin de chapitre est plutôt pas mal, c'était bien dans l'idée de ce que je voulais faire ! Bon ben je vous dis à une prochaine (quand ? je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer de travailler cette fiction comme je peux !)<p> 


End file.
